


Mistakes Were Made

by OhMyLotty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff without Plot, GTA AU, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLotty/pseuds/OhMyLotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogging the blankets in a cold apartment when your boyfriend is a master in the art of revenge is never a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with more nonsense? This asshole.
> 
> Someday I'll post something with an actual plot, I promise.

Despite the loud buzzing on the nightstand that woke Ray and Ryan from their varying degrees of sleep, neither one made a move to silence it. When it finally stopped, Ray breathed a sigh of relief and buried himself further into the comforter, earning a disgruntled sound from Ryan as the blanket moved further from him.

“Ray.”

“Hm?”

“You’re hogging the blankets.”

“Hm.”

Ryan let out a small whine. “Ray, I’m _cold.”_

There was a small laugh from the indiscernible mound of blanket that could only be assumed to be Ray. “The Vagabond:”--Ray yawned--“feared serial killer and legendary whiner.”

_“Ray.”_

The mound of blanket shifted and Ray’s face appeared only a few inches away from Ryan’s. A smirk was playing on the younger’s lips, lowkey infuriating Ryan due to his lack of concern for his situation of being _too damn cold._ “Yeah, Rye?” Ray mumbled, the morning grogginess of his voice more obvious now that it was free of the comforter's obstruction. 

Any resentment that Ryan held in that moment vanished instantly in a sigh. Ray continued to grin, knowing he had won. He wasn’t certain exactly what he had won between them, but he had won and that was all that mattered.

“We should cuddle,” Ryan said, holding out his arms for Ray, “Y’know, for warmth.”

“Fine. C’mere, you dork,” he chuckled, scooching into the older’s embrace. Ryan pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Ray’s forehead before he rested his head on top of the lad’s. 

They lay there for a moment, a silent bliss filling the both of them. Ray nuzzled into Ryan, leaving a few kisses and playful nips along the base of his neck and collarbone. It wasn’t until their legs started to tangle together that Ray realized his mistake.

“You fuck, your feet are cold!” the lad cried out in horror. Ryan couldn’t help the bout of giggles that followed after as he held Ray to his chest, mock screams of horror filling the room. 

When the phone rang again a few moments later, there was little hesitation on Ray’s part to answer it.


End file.
